


Endgame

by ScriptGenius12



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 03:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19714936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptGenius12/pseuds/ScriptGenius12
Summary: Six times where William Lewis did not have the luck of the devil on his side.





	Endgame

William Lewis had insane luck.

However, in another time, another place, the die was not rolled to his benefit.

**One**

His DA in Alabama is a man who grew up watching the Ted Bundy case unfold. He instantly pegs Lewis for what he truly is, and Lewis goes to jail for fifty years.

**Two**

Olivia Benson hears a noise in her apartment and wisely draws her gun when no one answers her knocking. Lewis emerges from the shadows, a gun of his own in hand. She pulls the trigger first. Self-defense.

**Three**

Rafael Barba is a shark in the courtroom, and he does not suddenly forget this when the trial begins. When Lewis begins screaming like a maniac at Liv in front of many witnesses, this moment is not easily forgotten. Barba smoothly objects every rant and scream from Lewis. The latter's tantrums destroy what goodwill he managed to charm into the Jury. When they send him to Ryker's, it is under maximum security.

**Four**

When Browwyn Freed-Wilkins brings cupcakes to him as a visitor, they are checked by prison security for contrabrand as usual. Drugs are immediately found inside, and the cupcakes are sent away to evidence lockup while Freed-Wilkins is immediately questioned by the NYPD despite her protests. Lewis is denied visitors for the duration of his sentence.

**Five**

Lewis get's his cupcakes at prison. He is immediately taken to the hospital inside of the prison. Life is not a television series.

He will be treated in prison or die there. When he wakes up, he grabs the nearest guard by the throat. Lewis is promptly beaten over the head by two more nearby guards, sending him into a coma, for real this time.

**Six**

Liv sat in front of Lewis, the man handcuffed to a post.

She thought about Alice.

About Vanessa's parents.

About that officer.

How many people was she going to murder by letting him live?

After much internal deliberation, she drops the pole.

She picks up the gun.

Lewis wakes up just in time to see the first muzzle flash.

Five more bullets enter his heart.


End file.
